Werbespott
by Samurai-patty
Summary: Ich hab mir aus einer Laune heraus mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn die Gefährten gezwungen wären sich in der modernen Welt den Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. 2tes Kapitel ist endlich da!
1. Default Chapter

S-p.: Ok, ich hab länger nichts von mir hören lassen, aber jetzt gibt's wieder eine kleine  
  
Geschichte für die Vermehrung des Unsinns in dieser Welt g;.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Und diesmal spielen wir die Hauptrolle!!!  
  
S-p.: Und seid ihr jetzt glücklich?  
  
Merry & Pippin: Logo .  
  
S-p.: Wenigstens etwas. Also Leute: LotR gehört nicht mir, ebensowenig die Werbespots, die  
für meine Geschichte den 'Kopf' hinhalten mussten. Aber das schreiben hat Riesenspass  
gemacht und ich hoffe das macht euch das lesen auch.

----------------------------------

**Werbespot(t) I**  
  
8.30 Uhr morgens. In einem Studio. Ein abgedunkeltes Set liegt still und friedlich da, bis... auf einen Schlag alle Lichter angehen und der Regisseur gefolgt von seiner Crew das Studio betritt. Die Crew begibt sich ans aufbauen, die Kameraleute und Licht- sowie Tontechniker checken ihre 'Instrumente'. Alles ist soweit vorbereitet.  
  
Regisseur: OK, fehlen nur noch die Darsteller...  
  
Aber wenn man vom Teufel, ähm ich meine natürlich von Darstellern, spricht.  
  
Merry: _betritt das Studio; sieht extrem übermüdet aus_ gähn;  
  
Pippin: _trottet ebenfalls ins Studio; zu Merry_ Du siehst so aus, wie ich mich fühle. _schläft fast  
im stehen ein_

Regisseur: seufz;  
  
Merry: Und Pip, wie spät ist es bei dir gestern noch geworden?  
  
Pippin: War kaum zu Hause schon war ich weg... man hab ich 'nen Kater...  
  
Merry: Gilt auch für mich ächz;  
  
Regisseur: grmbl; Ihr wußtet doch, dass wir heute drehen und da müßt ihr euch die Nacht  
vorher so gehen lassen? Ihr seid doch nicht ganz normal...  
  
Merry & Pippin: Mann, nicht so laut wir haben Kopfschmerzen. Ausserdem ist das völlig  
normal und wäre auch gegangen, wenn ihr Menschen nicht so verfluchte  
Frühaufsteher wärt. Allen voran Aragorn.  
  
Ebendieser kommt im selben Moment zur Tür herein.  
  
Aragorn: _verwirrt_ Was ist mit mir?  
  
Regisseur: Nichts. Aber was macht ihr _deutet auf die restlichen Gefährten, die bei Aragorn  
stehen_ hier? Ihr spielt doch in diesem Spot gar nicht mit!  
  
Sam: Wir wollen nur unseren Spass beim zugucken haben. _wirft bedeutungsvolle Blicke in  
Richtung der beiden Hauptakteure_  
  
Regisseur: Gut, dann macht euch aber wenigstens nützlich und helft mir die beiden von den  
Folgen ihrer durchzechten Nacht zu kurieren. Aragorn, holst du bitte Aspirin und  
Legolas, könntest du etwas Wasser besorgen?  
  
Aragorn & Legolas: _verlassen murrend den Raum_  
  
Regisseur: Sam, würdest du einen starken Kaffee kochen?  
  
Sam: Aber klar, Chef! _und weg war er_  
  
Die anderen Gefährten flegeln sich gemütlich in bereitgestellten Stühle.  
  
5 Minuten später  
  
Aragorn: _kommt ins Studio gerannt, sieht völlig zerrupft aus_ Ich habe das Athelas gefunden!  
stolzist;  
  
Regisseur: Was? _ist seeehr irritiert_ Nicht Athelas... A.S.P.I.R.I.N.!  
  
Aragorn: _stur_ Na und? Es fängt doch auch mit A an!  
  
Regisseur: Gandalf, hättest du wohl die Güte ein paar Aspirin zu besorgen?  
  
Gandalf: greift in seine Manteltasche Bitte sehr!  
  
Regisseur & Aragorn: _blinzeln ungläubig_ Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du welches  
dabei hast?  
  
Gandalf: Weil niemand gefragt hat. _schmollt_  
  
Alle: umfall;  
  
Als die Hobbits soweit wieder hergestellt sind.  
  
Regisseur: Jetzt gehen wir das Script noch mal kurz durch und ihr kriegt die Requisiten... _sie  
gehen auf zwei Buggys zu_ Da wären wir, Pippin bitte nimm in dem rechten Buggy  
Platz und Merry im linken _die Angesprochenen begeben sich auf ihre Plätze._ Fehlt  
noch was? Ach ja, hier Pippin dein Lolli _gibt Pippin einen runden, großen, roten  
Lolli._  
  
Pippin: ;)  
  
Merry: Und was ist mit mir, ich will auch einen schmollt;. Ich hab Hunger!  
  
Regisseur: Aber Merry, du darfst den Lolli doch gleich von Pippin haben.  
  
Merry: Glauben sie wirklich Pip gibt den freiwillig wieder her?  
  
Regisseur: Das muss er laut Script sogar. Auf jeden Fall kriegst du erst mal keinen, klar?  
  
Merry: Och Menno!!!  
  
Pippin: _ist mit sich und der Welt zufrieden!_  
  
Regisseur: Ich hoffe jeder hat verstanden, was er zu tun hat. Alles bereit? Dann bitte...  
  
Assistent#1: Licht aus, Spot an, Kamera bereit...  
  
Assistent#2: Klappe, die Erste uuuund ... AAACTION!!!  
  
Man sieht zwei Kinderwagen an einer Ampel stehen, in denen Merry und Pippin sitzen; Im Hintergrund stehen zwei Frauen, die die Kinderwagen schieben sollen.  
  
Merry: _zu Pippin_ Hm, schicker Wagen! Wo hast'n den her?  
  
Pippin: _nuschelt, da er den Lolli im Mund hat_ Gelbe Seiten!  
  
Assistent#3: _leise zu Pippin_ Versuch deutlicher zu sprechen.  
  
Merry: _macht unbeirrt weiter_ Und wenn mal was kaputtgeht?  
  
Pippin: _diesmal verständlicher und mit etwas genervter Miene_ Gelbe Seiten!!  
  
Daraufhin zieht Merry an dem Lutscherstiel, der aus Pippins Mund herausragt. Sekunden später hält er den säuberlich abgeleckten Stiel in der Hand und guckt extrem verdattert.  
  
Regisseur: O.O Ähm ... Cut!  
  
Pippin: _ist verwirrt_ Was denn? Was denn??  
  
Der Rest der Gefährten kugelt sich vor Lachen.  
  
Boromir: Hahaha ... nuschelt, da...ha...ha...hass i...hi...hihn kein Mensch versteht huhuhu!  
  
Gimli: Und da...ha...ha...ha...dann diese Babyklamotten he...he...he _kippt um vor lauter  
Gelächter_  
  
Frodo: _wieder ganz ernst, kommentiert trocken_ Und das mit dem Lolli hab ich ja kommen  
sehen!  
  
Die Gefährten brechen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Pippin: Ach, durfte ich den nicht essen? _blinkt erstaunt mit den Augen  
_  
Regisseur: _fasst sich an den Kopf_ Oh weia! Nein Pippin, solltest du nicht, Merry braucht den  
Lolli nachher noch! Versuchen wir das ganze von vorne!  
  
Assistent#2: Klappe, die Zweite uund ...ACTION!  
  
Szene bleibt  
  
Merry: _mit quäkiger Kinderstimme_ Hm, schicker Wagen! Wo hast'n den her?  
  
Pippin: _ausgestattet mit neuem Lolli_ Gelbe Seiten!  
  
Merry: _neugierig_ Und wenn mal was kaputtgeht?  
  
Pippin: _funkelt ihn genervt an_ Gelbe Seiten!!  
  
Merry: grmbl; _zieht eine Schnute_  
  
Merry greift erneut nach dem Lutscher und diesmal ist sogar noch genug davon übrig. Man hört dreimal ein kurzes 'Plop' und Pippin Gesicht kommt wieder ins Bild; Er ist mit roten Lolliabdrücken "geschminkt".  
  
Pippin: O.O _ehrlich überrascht_  
Woher kannst du das denn?  
  
Merrys Buggy wird weitergeschoben und Pippin ist nur noch klein im Hintergrund zu sehen.  
  
Merry: _ruft noch im "wegfahren"_Gelbe Seiten!!!   
  
Regisseur: Cut! Super; grandios; Spitzenklasse!  
Ich hoffe die nächsten Spots gehen auch so reibungslos über die Bühne.  
  
Alle außer dem Regisseur: sweatdrop;

-------------------------------

S-p.: So das war der erste Streich ... und der zweite folgt sogleich. Immer vorausgesetzt ich  
bekomme genügend Feedback. Ich freue mich auch über konstruktive Kritik.  
  
Gefährten: Ciao.  
  
S-p.: Ähm, ja. Ihr nehmt mir das Wort aus dem Munde. 


	2. Chapter 2

S-p.: Hey Leute! Ich lebe noch! Und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich euch soooo ewig lange hab zappeln lassen. Ich wollte wirklich früher updaten, aber mir ist eine dumme Sache genannt 'das reale Leben' dazwischen gekommen ;)

Merry & Pippin: Du warst doch nur zu verplant alles rechtzeitig zu erledigen und hast deshalb Streß bekommen...

S-p.: Schönen Dank, dass ihr mich daran erinnern mußtet >Zunge rausstreckt>!

Pippin: Immer gerne!

Merry: Stets zu Diensten!

Merry & Pippin: _unter sich_ Ach du Schande, diesmal spielen wir alle in dem Spot mit... Hast du deinen Text gelernt? Ach soviel Text haben wir ja gar nicht, puh! _zu S-p._ Sag mal, wolltest du dich nicht noch für die Reviews bedanken?

S-p.: Stimmt! Also Dankesschreiben gehen an:

**Luize**: Nein, die Idee ist dann doch meinem eigenen kranken Hirn entsprungen >g>. Schön, dass dir die Story gefallen hat!

**miranjor**: Tja, es ist eben so, wer suchet der findet (früher oder später)! Und Lachen soll ja gesund sein. ;P

**Despo**: Die nächste Episode hat es doch noch geschafft! Ich hoffe du hast das warten noch nicht aufgegeben.

Merry & Pippin: >Reviewer knuddel> Danke auch von uns!

S-p.: Und ansonsten selbes Spiel wie beim letzten Mal: mir gehört weder LotR, noch der Werbespot. Nur der böse Einfall beides zu kombinieren und die daraus resultierenden Unfälle sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen!

**Werbespot(t) II**

Regisseur: Ein neuer Tag, ein neuer Dreh. Und meine Darsteller sind diesmal auch schon da.OK, alle auf ihre Plätze. Wir beginnen in 5 Minuten. Kamera bereit?

Aragorn: _kämpft mit seiner Zeitung _Ist dieses Teil wirklich ein notwendiges Accessior? _zieht __Andruil und will die Zeitung zerstückeln._

Regisseur: _hechtet todesmutig dazwischen _Oh nein, Aragorn! Nicht schon wieder, das wäre jetzt die 632te Zeitung, die du vernichtest. Deine Zerstörungswut kann sich bald nicht mal mehr unser Arbeitgeber leisten. Zum letzten Mal: Laut Script brauchst du die Zeitung und deswegen wirst du jetzt lernen damit umzugehen, pronto!

Aragorn: Könnte mir dann vielleicht jemand mit diesem Ungetüm _meint die Zeitung _helfen? Es fällt dauernd auseinander. _womit ihm auch die letzten Blätter aus der Hand __fallen. _

Boromir: _rotfl _Der Herr 'König von Gondor' kann nicht mal eine einfache Zeitung richtig halten.

Aragorn: Machs doch besser! _motz_

Boromir: _Versucht die Einzelteile der Zeitung aufzusammeln und wieder neu __zusammenzusetzen, verheddert sich währenddessen hoffnungslos und wird zu einem __Knäuel aus Zeitungspapier. _Waaah! holt mich hier raus!

Aragorn: _rotfl_ Aber selber!

Merry & Pippin: Tse, tse, tse! _schütteln den Kopf _Wie die kleinen Kinder.

Legolas: _hebt die Zeitung auf und ordnet sie sorgfältig _Bitteschön! _lächelt, wendet sich an__den Regisseur _Vielleicht sollten sie ihre Besetzung noch mal überdenken? Ich nehme Aragorns Part gerne _grinst_!

Pippin: _ereifert sich _Und ich Frodos!

Merry: _mischt sich ein _Dann will ich Sams Rolle!

Regisseur: Ruhe! Die Besetzung bleibt. _zu sich _Vorerst. _an seine Truppe _Außerdem habt ihr alle einen Auftritt. Ab auf eure Plätze, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!

Assistent#1: Licht aus, Spot an!

Assistent#2: Kamera, Klappe die Erste uuund ... ACTION!

_**Szene: **Man sieht einen Schulkorridor viele Schüler laufen im Hintergrund durch die __Gegend Dann ein Zoom auf Sam und Gandalf, die den Gang entlang schlendern und __sich unterhalten._

Gandalf: _interessiert_ Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: _erzählt begeistert _Wenn ich groß bin ...

Legolas: _prust _groß ... hahaha! Als ob du noch viel wachsen würdest _hält sich den Bauch_

Regisseur: Cut! Legolas! Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Jetzt setzt du dich in den Stuhl und hältst den Rand! Alle zurück auf ihre Plätze und das ganze noch mal.

Assistent#2: Kamera, Klappe die Zweite und ... Action!

Dasselbe Setting 

Gandalf:Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: _mit etwas weniger Enthusiasmus _Wenn ich groß bin _wirft Legolas einen Blick zu, der __ihn fast erdolcht _werd ich Koch dann tu ich den ganzen Tag ESSEN!

Aragorn: Und ich werd mal ...

Regisseur: Cut! Aragorn! Du bist noch nicht dran. Schau in dein Script und warte auf deinen Einsatz. Also, von vorne.

Assistent#2: Kamera, Klappe die Dritte und ... Action!

Immer noch dieselbe Umgebung 

Gandalf:Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: Wenn ich groß bin werd ich Koch dann tu ich den ganzen Tag ESSEN!

Gimli: _rennt an den beiden vorbei _Ich werd mal Marathonläufer!

Aragorn: Und ich werd

Regisseur: Cut, Cut, Cut! _leicht genervt _Aragorn, du schon wieder? Du bist erst am Ende des Spots dran. Merk dir das endlich. Nochmal das Ganze.

Assistent#2: _seufzt _Kamera, Klappe die Vierte und ... Action!

Gandalf: _ganz neutral _Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: _mit merkwürdigem Unterton_ Wenn ich groß bin werd ich Koch dann tu ich den ganzen Tag essen!

Gimli: _läuft an den beiden vorbei _Ich werd mal Marathonläufer!

Sam: Und du, ...

Aragorn: _fällt ihm ins Wort _Und ich ...

Regisseur: Cut, Cut und nochmals Cut! _kaut vor Ärger auf seiner Mütze _ARAGORN!

Doch bevor er mit seiner Strafpredigt fortfahren loslegen kann stürzen sich die restlichen Gefährten wutentbrannt auf den verplanten neunten.

Gefährten: Banzaiii!

Aragorn: _erstarrt vor Schreck _Argh! Hiiiilfeeee! _wehrt sich nach Leibeskräften_

Pippin: Autsch! Er hat mich gebissen!

Merry & Pippin: Na warte! _schmeißen Aragorn um, genau wie sie es schon einmal mit __Boromir gemacht haben __10 Sekunden später sitzt Aragorn geknebelt und gefesselt auf einem Stuhl neben dem Regisseur._

Regisseur: Hoffentlich können wir jetzt endlich weitermachen. Also, alles in Position.

Assistent#2: _leiert _Kamera, Klappe die Fünfte und ... Action.

Gandalf: _sichtlich gelangweilt _Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: _genervt_ Wenn ich groß bin werd ich Koch dann tu ich den ganzen Tag essen!

Gimli: _joggt langsam vorbei _Ich werd mal Marathonläufer!

Sam: _wendet sich um_ Und du, Frodo?

Frodo: _glücklich, dass er seinen Text endlich loswerden kann _Ich werd mal Popstar!

... (Stille) ...

... (noch mehr Stille) ...

Regisseur: _konkurriert mit einer Kreuzung aus reifer Tomate und Wasserkocher _Cut! OK, wo ist Aragorn denn jetzt auf einmal hin, das war sein Auftritt! _grrr!_

Gefährten: _deuten auf den Stuhl neben dem Regisseur_

Aragorn: mpf ... mh ... mhpf!

Regisseur: Argh! 10 Minuten Pause. Danach bindet ihr ihn los und dann klappt das Ganze hoffentlich.

Als alle weg sind.

Regisseur: _Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt_

_10 Minuten später_

Assistent#2: _hoffnungsvoll_ Kamera, Klappe die Sechste ... uuund ... ACTION!

Gandalf: _mit gut gespieltem Interesse _Was willst du denn später einmal werden?

Sam: _mit wiedergefundenem Enthusiasmus_ Wenn ich groß bin werd ich Koch dann tu ich den ganzen Tag essen!

_**Kamera schwenkt**_

Gimli: _joggt, frisch gestärkt, vorbei _Ich werd mal Marathonläufer!

Sam: _dreht sich begeistert um_ Und du, Frodo?

Frodo: _grinst _Ich werd mal Popstar!

_**Kamera schwenkt erneut**_

Aragorn: _hatte bis jetzt den Mund von Boromir zugehalten bekommen; hält nun eine __säuberlich gefaltete Express-Zeitung in der Hand _Und ich werd mal Spitzenpolitiker!

Boromir & Legolas: Der? _Die anderen Gefährten machen fassungslose Gesichter_

alle Gefährten außer Aragorn: Vergiss es Aragorn!

Aragorn: grummel!

Regisseur: Cut! Na bitte, es geht doch!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

S-p: Until we meet again! Ich verspreche mich diesmal mit dem updaten zu beeilen Natürlich freue ich mich auch diesmal über Reviews... winkt mit dem Zaunpfahl


End file.
